The present invention relates in general to baggage or travel accessories, and more particularly, to an over-the-shoulder handbag, tote bag, brief case, or the like.
Handbags have long been traditional fashion accessories and capable of or adapted to retain a collapsible umbrella therein. The following patents disclose handbags or brief cases adapted for having foldable umbrellas positioned therein or attached thereto: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,783,275; 1,895,744; 1,958,003; 2,369,943; and 2,394,332. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,850 discloses a handbag having a pair of opposed independently accessible side pockets suitable for positioning baby bottles therein.
However, all of the above-identified patents having umbrella pockets in connection with baggage, disclose a compartment only through the side of the handbag or briefcase rather than through the bottom surface thereof. The same is true of the patent disclosing the handbag for carrying baby bottles. Furthermore, the use, in most of these patents, of a rigid tubular umbrella mounting member having one or two small circular access openings actually restricts the ability of a user to insert an umbrella into its compartment.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handbag, briefcase, or the like, including therein a selectably closeable compartment having access thereto through at least the bottom surface of the bag for providing improved ease of mounting an umbrella therein or removing same therefrom.